leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Venus Love-Me Chain
- Version 1= - Version 2= }} |-|PGSM= |-|Video Games= - Mega Drive= - Sailor Moon S (3DO)= - Super Famicon= - SNES= - Arcade Game= }} |users = Sailor Venus |type = Chain/light-based attack |items used = Sailor Venus's Chain (manga and PGSM) |upgrade = Venus Wink Chain Sword (manga) Venus Love and Beauty Shock |first appearance = Act 11 Reunion - Endymion (manga) Dispute Over Love! Minako and Makoto Face Off (original anime) Act 18 - At Last, All Five Sailor Senshi are Together (PGSM) Act 11 Reunion - Endymion(Crystal) }} Venus Love-Me Chain is an attack used by Sailor Venus in all versions of the franchise, although it is known by different names. In the DiC English dub it was called by two different names: When it was used to trap her enemies it was called Venus Love Chain Encircle, and when it was used as an offensive attack it was called Venus Love Chain Blast. When Cloverway took over, it was just called Venus Love Chain Encircle as both when she traps her enemies and as an offensive attack. Original Anime This attack was used by Sailor Venus for the second and third seasons. The chain's links are shaped like golden glowing hearts. It can be used like a rope to bind enemies and save her allies, even herself. It was once used in the third movie in her Super Sailor form as Super Sailor Venus as well as early episodes of the fourth season. Manga In the manga, Sailor Venus would remove the chain from her waist and use it to attack her opponent. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, she can perform this attack with a different animation compared with the anime version but with the same orange and pink colours. Sailor Venus performed the attack the same way she did in the manga. Once removed, Sailor Venus' chain could extend to a very large size, and she used it as a whip to strike her enemies or to block attacks. In the Kirari Super Live, she attacked Zoisite and gold dust fell down upon her afterwards. Crystal Sailor Venus first used this attack in Act 11 against a brainwashed Motoki Furuhata. She wrapped her chain around him, called out the attack name, and the chain shocked him with violently strong golden light. She has used this attack several times in the series. In Act 27 - Infinity 1, Premonition (Part 2) this attack was performed the same way as done in first anime against a cat Daimon. Musicals This attack appeared for the first time in the very first musical, Sailor Moon -''An Alternate Legend - Dark Kingdom Revival Story, where it was used against Kunzite. Video Games This attack appeared in several video games. This attack appeared in several video games. In ''Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R for the Super Famicom, as well as Sailor Moon for the Mega Drive, to perform this attack Sailor Venus spun around with her chain in her extended arm, hitting enemies with the chain along the way. *In Sailor Moon S:Kurukkurin and Sailor Moon S: Kondo wa Puzzle de Oshiokiyo!, this attack could only be used at certain points during the game in order to either inconvenience the opponent or improve the player's game. *In Sailor Moon SuperS: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen, Sailor Venus would make the chain circle around herself from top to bottom. *In Sailor Moon: Another Story ''it was used the same way it was in the anime: she spun around with the chain circling herself, then hit a enemy with it. Upon impact, the chain seemed to cause a small explosion of light. Trivia *''Venus Love-Me Chain was the only new power-up attack from Sailor Moon R that was used beyond ''Sailor Moon SuperS ''in the first anime. * This attack had many applications in addition to attacking enemies in the first anime: *# In episode 67, Sailor Venus used this technique to grab a boulder in order to slow down the flow of an active volcano. *# Sailor Venus used her chain to knock a space-time bomb out of Koan’s hands in episode 70. She also disarmed Petz in episode 72. *# In episode 113, Sailor Venus used this attack to grab U-Henshū’s arm to prevent her from attacking Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus. *# It was used to grab Chibiusa and Hotaru while they were falling from a cliff in episode 118. She also saved herself and Sailor Pluto from falling into an abyss by securing her chain onto a cliff in episode 171. *# Sailor Venus attempted to bind ManeMane Musume with her chain in episode 152. *The attack appeared briefly in the first opening of Sailor Moon S. *In the third season of Sailor Moon Crystal, the animation of this attack has been retraced from the original 90’s animation. Gallery es:Cadena de amor de Venus Category:Sailor Senshi attack Category:Attacks Category:PGSM Attacks Category:Sailor Venus Attack Category:Video game attacks Category:Manga attacks Category:Anime attacks Category:Sera Myu attacks Category:Work in Progress Category:Love/light-based attacks Category:Crystal attacks